herofandomcom-20200223-history
Abbi Whitecloud
Abbi Whitecloud is one of the main protagonists of Dan Bishop's science fiction film, Raptor Ranch. Background Abbi is a auto-body worker, at Billy Wayne's Wine and Dine, a position that largely calls for her working as a gas attendant but also light repair work. Abbi's mother bought a Truck from Billy Wayne but died shortly afterwards, with the dept falling to Abbi, as a result Abbi works for Billy Wayne to pay-off the debt, but is required to wear a revealing outfit while working to lure in customers for legal ogling. The late Ms. Whitecloud's death is just one of many suspicious deaths and police are investigating the area. ''Raptor Ranch'' One night on a day when Billy Wayne's is cleared out of gas before the pumps can be refilled several customers show-up late only to be turned away by Billy Wayne with the news their pumps are currently tapped. Abbi agrees to escort the customers to another local, Dr. Kane, who had bought out most of the gas earlier in hopes he can spare some. Dr. Kane lives on a ranch and rarely leaves except to get supplies, due to his back-ground in breeding and odd drug and feed requests, there is a local rumor Dr. Kane has been illegally breeding ostriches, but as he keeps to himself most locals remain non-inquisitive. Abbi insists Dr. Kane is a shy old man and for the crew not to bother him too much when she get's them to his ranch. When Abbi arrives, she find Dr. Kane hurt and on the ground near the front of his ranch. Dr. Kane says he was hurt mid-feeding but Abbi and her friends need to leave. Abbi is not willing to leave Dr. Kane by himself on the ground and insists on taking him inside and trying to help him collect himself, starting with helping him get his medicine. While in looking for Dr. Kane's medicine, Abbi find numerous wild animals in cages with various notes and solutions scattered around. Before Abbi can collect herself or finish finding Dr. Kane's medicine she here's a scream from downstairs and returns to see Dr. Kane passed out and one of the travelers, Sheldon Macabeach, attempting to resuscitate him. Despite Sheldon's best efforts, Dr. Kane dies. Shortly after Dr. Kane's death, Abbi and the other visitors discover that Dr. Kane was keeping raptors in his barn. Abbi and the others piece together that Dr. Kane was feeding hormones to his chickens of such radical variety he had some how engineered dinosaurs, the most primitive ancestor of fowls, out of repeatedly mutated offspring. With Dr. Kane dead the beasts begin to break-out, further more Dr. Kane was able to create more than just raptors, two Megalosaurus break out of their pens to siege the town, starting with the visitors. Abbi soon pieces together that these creatures were what killed her mother but is more focused on making it out of the situation alive. It falls to Abbi to keep as many people alive as she can, with her only advantage being the first one in town to realize the nature of the beasts about to descend upon the town. Personality Abbi's time dealing with Billy Wayne has made her a complete cynic, seeing the bad in others first and foremost. At the beginning of Raptor Ranch, she is largely defeated by her lot-in-life. Though she know the literal value of using sex-appeal to get attention she dislikes the concept and does not enjoy being ogled. Despite her cynical nature she does genuinely care for others as seen when discovering Dr. Kane is hurt, though later she finds out he was engaged in radical experiments she maintains a fondness for him as a nice-(if unstable)-older-man. By the time the dinosaurs are unleashed Abbi has honed all her angst and cynicism into pure survival skill, leading to a kill or be killed attitude. In a high-stakes situation, Abbi becomes highly controlling of others almost instinctively. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Neutral Good